1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical conductive circuit which comprises an elongated flat electrically conductive band formed from a conductive strip having opposed electrically insulating layers, and particularly for use with a wristwatch for establishing electrical contact between an electrical component element and a battery.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to incorporate electrical components in wristwatches whereby to illuminate the dial of a wristwatch, to perform an electrical switching function, or for other uses. All of these electrical components require wiring in order to connect a battery thereto to provide electrical power to these components. A disadvantage is that the wiring is often bulky and difficult to incorporate within a wristwatch, sometimes impairs the functioning of the watch if it is displaced and obstructs an operating part of the wristwatch, may become disconnected or break, and is often difficult to install and repair. In my copending Canadian application Ser. No. 522,603 filed Nov. 10, 1986 and relating to a portable time piece having a light diffuser member therein, there is shown a typical example of the use of conventional miniature electrical components and wiring within a wristwatch.